John Philip
John Philip is the illegitimate son born to his father, King Francis, and his mother, Lady Lola. He has been given lands, and titles, including Baron of Vallie. Early Life John Philip was conceived out of wedlock in Paris, France at the The Burgundy House in 1557. Season 1 * Royal Blood - (Mentioned) * Lola and Francis have sex. * Consummation - (Mentioned) Lola asked Kenna where she had been the night before. She'd come to her with hot cocoa, but a servant said she was with the King. Kenna tried to play it off, but Lola's said it was very late, and she knew what she was up to and it was a mistake. Kenna then informed Lola she knew of the Château she had claimed to stay at. And that it had burned down the year before. She didn't know exactly what Lola and Francis had been up to, but she could make a pretty good guess. * Dirty Laundry - (Mentioned) Lola was approximately 3 months pregnant when she tried to get an abortion. Kenna, and Mary Stuart all find out Lola is pregnant with Francis' child. * The Darkness - (Mentioned) Mary and Lola are talking about Lola's pregnancy. Mary tells Lola to go to the First Light Banquette and insists she'll find someone to marry there. She thinks it's a good idea Lola gets married quickly, and that King Francis never finds out. At the ball Lola and Mary were discussing Count Philipe Nardin they would be a good match, and should married quickly, and fall in love after. Lola is being courted by Count Philipe Nardin, as they leave the party they make small talk. Philipe apologizes there can be no time for romance and states he likes her and finds her attractive. He adds he's put off getting married for too long, and now his inheritance rests on it. He promises they can get married, and get to know each other after, promising he actually is quite a romantic in real life. He offers Lola his candle and she accepts, telling him to look for it in her window. Francis finds Lola and asks if she's considering marrying Count Philipe Nardin. She says she is and asks why he cares. Francis says not to rush anything. Francis and Mary are talking about Philipe Nardin, and he comes clean about the rumors of Philipe Nardin prefering the company of men to women. Francis confesses that he was talking to Lola about it and this infuriates Mary. Francis decided to come clean about what happened while they were in Paris. Mary finds Lola and is furious with her for making her lie to her husband. Mary tells her how her fiancé prefers the company of men, but she should marry him anyway. This hurts Lola as it means she could never eventually find happiness with. Mary tells her it doesn't matter and Lola needs to do this to fix both their problems. She demands Lola to marry him, and if she doesn't, she will tell Francis everything. The next day, Mary apologizes to her friend for her outburst. They talk about Lola's pregnancy and Mary’s trouble having children. Lola promises to take this secret to the grave. * Monsters - (Mentioned) Mary takes Lola and inform her the potential fiancée will be delayed for five weeks. Lola complains that she will start to show in a week or two, and Mary promises her she will be able to figure it out soon. later, Lola confesses she has something secret to Greer and Kenna. Mary finds Lola in her room crying. She is upset that her dress no longer fits, her pregnancy is beginning to show further. Mary suggests Lola try for Lord Julien. As it is perfect for the two. Lola needs to marry, adding she needs this to work for herself, for her and Francis. * Slaughter Of Innocence - (Mentioned) Mary Stuart tells King Francis of Lola's pregnancy, and the child is his. Season 2 Season 3 King Francis told Lady Lola and him that he forbid her from having a relatioship with Lord Narcisse. Three Queens. His mother went out to pick his favourite berries for him during his nap. Betrothed. *'Extreme Measures' Lord Narcisse wants to slip away with Lady Lola, however she declines, informing him King Francis knows about them. He answers that that is a problem, and they will find a solution. Lola tells him she can't do it anymore. Realizing her life belonged to her son, John Philip. She has to think about what's best for him, and she's not sure that's him. As long as Francis has doubts, so will she. Narcisse adds he's raised children of him own, some of them turned out quite well, like Luc Narcisse. Bruises That Lie While talking with Lady Lola Elizabeth mentioned how Royals have such a strange sense of family. Her father, King Henry VIII cut off her mother, Anne Boleyn's head. her sister, Mary Tudor jailed her as a threat to her rule. And how Lola had King Francis's bastard son. Season 4 With Friends Like These Elizabeth and Gideon discused the events surrounding Lola's execution. Gideon Blackburn asked if they gain any information in Scotland, but Queen Mary maintained her innocence. Queen Elizabeth said Lola admitted the order came from Mary. Gideon wondered if Lola was wrong, used by someone. Elizabeth added Lord Narcisse was imprisoned in The Tower of London and refused to speak, but John Philip and his nanny were missing. Lola had probably planned an escape for after her death, and they were back in France. Gideon re-introduced himself to Narcisse. Reminding him they met in France. Gideon says he know why Narcisse was refusing to speak, he's afraid of being implicated in his wife's crime. But he can trust him. Gideon know he wasn't involved and neither was Mary. Insisting Mary would never put a friend in danger like that. Narcisse argued Mary would if her country were at risk. Elizabeth was on the edge of taking Scotland, and Lola would never have done it unless the order came from Mary. However it is soon realized, John's nanny Renee might be involved. Narcisse left little John with her, in hiding, waiting to flee. But if Renee betrayed Lola, and her own queen, they wondered what she might she do to a child left behind, a complication. Renee told Gideon Blackburn that John Philip, knows him as his mother's friend. But he still calls out for her, he doesn't understands his mom isn't coming back. However she died att he hans of archers soon after. A Grain Of Deception ' John Knox visited John Philip with his new nanny. She told him John had trouble falling asleep, and missed his mother, adding he'd lost much. His father, mother, and his last caregiver. They found her with the boy and brought them back to court, but an infection took her strangely quick. 'Leaps of Faith Narcisse and Catherine are reunited at French Court, along with John Philip. Catherine thanked Narcisse for returning John, and promises to protect him, to honour Francis and Lola, and as his stepfather, he would always be in his life. But Narcisse doesn’t want that, John has Lola's eyes and he can't look at him. Notes * The first and only child to both Lady Lola and King Francis II of France. * Was conceived in Paris, France at The Burgundy House. Royal Blood * Lola was approximately 3 months pregnant when she tried to have an abortion. Dirty Laundry. * Born during a Black Plague Outbreak. Slaughter Of Innocence. * Lola referred to him as Robert, after her brother until he was officially named Jean-Philippe. The Lamb and the Slaughter. * Is the Godchild of Mary Stuart, Queen of Scots. The Lamb and the Slaughter. * Officially recognized by his father, the king of France and titled as a Baron. The Lamb and the Slaughter. * Involved in a plot against his father, that most likely would have included his murder. Acts of War. * Suffered from Baby Colic for approximately 3 days. Getaway. * Engaged to the daughter of The Duke and Duchess Von Amsberg, related to the famous Habsburgs. Forbidden. * John Philip is growing and can now sit by himself. Extreme Measures. * Queen Elizabeth sent for him after His mom was arrested for three days. He is now old enough to walk. To The Death. * Lord Narcisse is his step-father. Trivia * John Philip is played by at least 3 different babies in The Plague. ** John Philip has been played by approximately 8 different babies as of Getaway. As the show is moving at a slower pace than real life. * John Philip is a fictional character as King Francis never had any children. Family Tree Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to John Philip are the following: • King Francis • Lady Lola • Lola and Francis • Kingdom of France • House of Valois • John Philip's Christening References }} Category:Character Category:French Category:Scottish Category:Male Category:Noble Category:Baron Category:Bastard Category:TV Show Exclusive Characters